A Warden's Calling
by Da Chief1472
Summary: Takes place between DAO and DAO:A- Follows the warden Kallinor Cousland and his adventures throughout Ferelden. Rated M for future content, Summary sucks, no flames please
1. Fall of the Fallen God

Chapter 1

He had done it. Kallinor Cousland, Grey Warden and youngest son of the Teyrn of Highever, had single-handedly defeated the Archdemon. His companions picked themselves up off of the ground, having been knocked out of the fight by the demon. Cheering, they all began to walk away, reveling in the monumental task that they had accomplished.

Suddenly, Kallinor heard a noise and, a shock of horror hitting him, he whirled around. The demon was rising, drawing in breath for a final blow of vengeance. Darting forward, he grabbed his blade Starfang from the body of a hurlock and charged his foe. The dragon reared its head up, drawing in ever-increasing amounts of air as it prepared to unleash a breath of its unholy flame.

Kallinor ran beneath the creatures head, sliding onto one knee as he ran the blade through the beast's throat, causing it to roar in agony as its blood gushed out of the monstrous wound. The demon slumped to the ground, the pain wracking its mortally wounded body. Standing up, Kallinor wiped the foul blood from his eyes, blood that he had partaken of months ago, blood that had haunted him and plagued his dreams for what seemed like an eternity. Turning as he raised his blade, he lifted it high over his head, and, with a deep breath to steady his aim, he plunged the blade into the monsters skull, feeling the tremors as the ancient beast entered its death throes.

Suddenly, a pillar of light erupted from the beast, knocking all that were present on the roof of Fort Drakon from their feet. The light engulfed Kallinor and the beast, obscuring whatever happened inside of it from outside eyes.

As the intense light shot into the sky, the battle for Denerim drew to a close, the last vestiges of the once-mighty darkspawn horde breaking and running for the safety of the Deep Roads. Seeing the foe that had brutally attacked them for a year finally breaking, a cry rose up from the throats of the victorious armies of Ferelden. Dwarves stood side by side with mages, Humans and Dalish elves standing amongst one another not as foes, but as allies, brothers in arms, each one of them sharing an unbreakable bond that they would carry with them for the rest of the lives.

Standing alone from the others, Morrigan looked up at the beam of light as tears fell from her eyes. As she stood there crying, her hands unconsciously made their way to her belly as she felt the soul of the ancient beast enter the seed of life growing inside of her. Wiping her eyes with the heel of her hand, she turned and began walking away from the battle, her heart heavy but her resolve unshaken. Morrigan, Witch of the Wilds and Daughter of Flemeth, melted into the shadows and smoke and was never seen again.

Days later, after the defeat of the archdemon, Kallinor and his band of allies gathered for one last time in the halls of the great palace in Denerim. Alistair, always the one to take initiative, stepped forward and clasped Kallinor's hand.

"So, have you made up your mind about what you're going to do now?" asked Alistair, a look of puzzlement adorning his face. Kallinor looked up and met his eyes, nodding.

"With your permission my lord, I will depart your court and wander the land." Alistair looked surprised, and he wasn't the only one.

"What'n the hell do ya mean, 'wander the land'?" demanded Oghren, Kallinor's dwarven ally he had recruited within the halls of Orzammar. Kallinor turned and faced Oghren.

"What I mean is that I will be departing with Hafter and Leliana and the three of us will travel Thedas. Why do you ask?" Alistair looked from Kallinor to Leliana.

"Is this true? I mean, are you two-"Alistair was interrupted by a loud bark from Hafter, who had padded up to his master's side.

"Right, are you **three-**" Alistair paused, looking intently at Hafter for a response. The dog tilted his head and began panting. "-really going to go and just, you know, help random people?"

"Yes Alistair, we are. Why, do you want to join us?" asked Kallinor with a hint of laughter creeping into his voice.

"No, no, I have responsibilities now, you know, taking care of the hearth and feeding the chickens while my husband Anora takes over the realm…" Alistair said with an air of gloominess that implied that he actually believed what he had just said.

"Clearly my husband is not too keen on me taking over all diplomatic roles while he plays the glorious hero, now does he?" asked Anora as she walked up behind them, her eyes flickering between Kallinor and Alistair. Laughing, Kallinor turned so he faced both the king and the queen.

"No my lady, I suppose that he doesn't appear all too happy about it. I must say, I thought that he would be relieved that he didn't have any real duties besides acting as a mighty general." At this, everyone began laughing, Alistair included.

"You know, that was going to be your job if you had decided to stay. Are you sure that you don't want to stay?" Asked Alistair, looking hopeful. Kallinor shook his head.

"No my friend, I made a promise that I have to fulfill," he said, looking at Leliana. "Besides, you will do fine. I've always had confidence in your abilities as a fighter; I have no doubt that you will be a ruler that Cailan and Maric would both be proud of." Alistair smiled sadly.

"I guess that you're right, I can't be taking father's work and throwing it into the dust now, can I?"

"No," said Kallinor, shaking his head, "No you can't." He nodded at Alistair and then looked at Leliana who nodded an affirmation at his unspoken question. Turning, he looked at his companions.

"It is time." Clasping Alistair's hand one last time, Kallinor bade farewell to his king.

"Be well brother, and know that if you need me I will be here as soon as possible."

Kallinor let go of Alistair's hand and turned, facing the first companion to stand before him.

"Kallinor, I wish you and Leliana safe travels, and may you find great happiness wherever you two may end up." said Wynne, a sad smile appearing on her face. "Just remember," she said, leaning in close to him, "If you hurt her in any way and I find out about it, you will be wishing that you had never met me. Am I clear young man?" Looking into her eyes, Kallinor nodded.

"Good. Now, I will let the others say their goodbyes." Wynne stepped forward and embraced Kallinor, and, for a moment, felt as if she had found her son after all of these years. Stepping back, she embraced Leliana for a moment before leaving through a side door in the grand hall. Sten was the next to say farewell.

"Goodbye kadan, and may you seek good fortunes upon your travels. Panahedan." Nodding, Sten turned and strode to the entrance of the hall, where he pushed open the great doors and began his short march to the docks where the ship he had commissioned was awaiting to return him to his homeland. Zevran was next in line, looking as if he was about to cry.

"Fare…ugh, I can't say it…here goes… fare well you two. If you two are ever in Antiva, inquire about me and you will be sure that trouble will follow. So don't do it. Just saying." Kallinor and Leliana looked at each other, their eyebrows raised as if to say "How should I respond to that?" Leliana stepped forward.

"Do not worry yourself Zevran, we shall remember your, ehrm… warning. And we will return, and then we can have a night of merriment and singing and dancing. Doesn't that sound lovely?" Kallinor looked at Alistair pleadingly while the king roared with laughter at the sheer ridiculousness of the conversation. Anora had her hand over her mouth and was trying quite hard not to laugh. Zevran nodded and began to laugh as well.

"That sounds quite good my lady, and I will hold you too that promise. This, I swear! And now, if you will excuse me, I shall depart before things start to destroy my emotions." He bowed and ran from the hall, looking as if he had just seen his best friend hanged. Kallinor looked around, wondering where Shale was.

"Oghren, have you seen Shale? I thought she said that she was going to be here." Oghren chuckled at Kallinor.

"Don't you remember? She left for Orzammar right after pretty-boy here was crowned king." At this, Alistair began to splutter and protest, however, he was quickly silenced by Anora.

"Well then Kallinor, I'll be seeing you around. I'm off to find Felsi and as much good ale that this blasted city has to offer. Take care of yourself, you hear?" Smiling, Kallinor nodded.

"Take care of yourself for us Oghren." Oghren returned the smile and strode off through a side door of the hall. Turning, Kallinor nodded to Leliana and picked up his pack. Leliana embraced Anora and Alistair in turn, tears beginning to fill her eyes. Quickly, she grabbed her bag and weapons and went to go stand by the door. Whining, Hafter looked up at Alistair with sad eyes.

"Aw, don't give me that look. Here, I've even brought you a farewell gift," said Alistair, grabbing a large bone off of the remains of the roasted pig that was consumed the night before. He presented it to Hafter, whose eyes lit up and began to pant happily.

"Not so fast, you crazy animal." Hafter looked up at Alistair sadly, wondering why he didn't get his treat. "You have to take care of these two, alright? They're like brother and sister to me. So don't go getting into any trouble, okay?" He stared the dog in the eyes. Hafter barked once to confirm this request, then leapt up and snatched the bone out of Alistair's outstretched hand. Turning, Hafter went to the end of the hall to sit next to Leliana, promptly beginning to chew on his snack. Kallinor shouldered his bag and strode over to the wall, picking up Starfang from where it lay in its scabbard. He also picked up a wrapped bundle from the floor next to the table. Kallinor walked back to Alistair and handed him the object.

"Don't open it until we're out of the gates, alright?" Alistair nodded, sensing the importance in his friend's voice. "Farewell Alistair." And with that, he turned and, never looking back, opened the door to the hall and walked out, his faithful hound and his lovely lady at his side and strode out of the Palace of Denerim.

A few hours later, the captain of the guard entered the throne room. "My Lord, Ser Cousland, Lady Leliana, and Ser Cousland's hound have just exited the city limits." Alistair looked up from his throne, his eyes clouded with thought and sorrow.

"Thank you. That will be all." Saluting, the captain turned on his heel and walked out the throne room. Alistair sighed and gazed at the wrapped bundle on his lap. He opened it, and seeing what was inside, he gasped. Inside the bundle lay the Cousland Family sword, as well as the Shield of Highever, both wrapped in a flag of exquisite workmanship. Beneath the sword lay a note, written by Kallinor. Picking it up as fast as he could, Alistair urgently began to read it-

_Alistair, _

_I realize that there might not be a way to put this in words, but Leliana and I may never come back from our journeys. You know as well as I do that Thedas is a land filled with danger. In the event that Leliana and myself are killed, I wish for you to hang my Family's shield upon the wall in the Great Hall. I also ask that you hang this blade next to it, so that a true piece of the Couslands may forever guard the halls of Denerim. I have already discussed this with Fergus, and he agrees with my choice. In the event that I die, I ask you to return it to Leliana. If she too has passed on, then I must ask you to return the blade to Highever so that it may rest within the halls of my forefathers._

_As we were discussing not too long ago, as a king you need a banner. I spoke with the Revered Mother of the local chantry and asked her to sew together this flag for you. She has also blessed it, so that whenever it flies on the field of battle you shall not fall nor waver. _

_Farewell my brother. May your shield stay strong, and may our paths cross again. Remember- In War, Victory. In Peace, Vigilance. In Death, Sacrifice._

_Your loyal Subject,_

_Kallinor Cousland._

The note ended there, with a flourish that Kallinor had always distinctively written with. Smiling sadly, Alistair stood and strode to the pillar next to his throne and, with trembling fingers, lay the sword and shield on the hooks normally reserved for the King's arms. He shrugged, thinking that he could always have more hooks installed later. Walking back to the throne, he unfurled the banner that Kallinor had commissioned for him. It was a majestic thing, with a golden griffon standing rampant on a blue star, all upon a white background. The words _In Hoc Signo Vinces_ were written below it in fine golden threading- With this as your standard you shall have victory-. Alistair rolled it up, and, climbing to the most prominent point above the gates, took down the old flag and personally raised up his new standard, letting it fly free in the strong summer wind. As the common folk saw their king raise up this new banner, a cheer rang out from all corners of the city. Ferelden now had a strong leader, one that would lead it into an age of greatness.

Several miles outside of the city of Denerim, Kallinor, Leliana, and Hafter strode through the silent forests as they began their journey. Glancing over at Kallinor, Leliana took the moment of silence to ask, "So my love, where do you wish to travel first?" Looking up, Kallinor stopped and stared off into the clear blue sky. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and said to her,

"Let's just go wherever the wind takes us." Nodding in agreement, Leliana fell into step beside Kallinor as he slipped his arm around her shoulder. Hafter flanked Kallinor on his other side, panting happily as his master patted him on the head. Starting to walk, the trio moved forward, ready for whatever adventures that they would have along their journey.


	2. Bloody Night

Chapter 2

Lightning flashed in the sky over Redcliffe, casting harsh shadows over the blood red cliffs and sending the residents of Redcliffe Village scattering for their homes. Not long after, rain began to fall. Slowly, gently at first, like a fine mist, the rain eventually increased to a staggering torrent, the drops falling like small stones from the heavens. Many citizens of the village gathered within the local chantry, praying to the Maker that he would sweep the foul weather from the sky and allow his grace to embrace the world once again.

_Bad night to be a part of the local guard,_ thought Artur, the guardsman on watch at the post that overlooked the road heading to both the castle and village. _Oh well. At least it gets food for the wife and kids;_ he thought, thinking of his family who would be fast asleep in their home.

Sighing to himself, he grabbed the cloak his wife had sewn for him and proceeded to the roof of the post. Standing up there in the rain was not the way he had imagined things would go when he joined the village guard. He gazed out over the road, scanning for any signs of travelers or merchants. Steeling himself for another long night, he removed the oilcloth cover from the chair that the other guardsmen had put up there. Throwing the oilcloth over himself to stem the tide of rain that was slowly soaking through his cloak, Artur sat down on the chair and gazed out over the road again. Noticing a faint trace of movement against the darkness, he sat up, his interest renewed.

"Oi, Garlan!" he shouted down through the ceiling, calling his partner. "Get your arse up here; we've got travelers coming up the road."

The muffled reply came back up a moment later, "What did you say?"

Rolling his eyes, Artur reached down and yanked on the handle of the trapdoor. "We have got travelers, you barmy fool!" Not waiting for a reply, he dropped the door shut with a loud bang. Standing back up, Artur could make out the shapes more clearly now. There were two of them, each wrapped in cloaks of a dark material. He couldn't see any weapons, but that didn't mean that the figures didn't have any.

Swallowing his fear, he stood up and shouted at the figures, "Stop right there!" The figures complied, stopping at the very edge of the ring of light that the torches on the guard post projected. Garlan opened the door to the guardhouse, wrapped in a cloak and bearing armaments of Redcliffe.

"By order of Bann Teagan of Redcliffe, I order you to come forward and lay down any arms that you carry," shouted Garlan, his voice clearly worried at the prospect of a fight. "Failure to agree to these terms will find you locked in the dungeon and at the mercy of his lordship." The two figures turned their heads at each other, unspoken words passing beneath darkened hoods. Artur glanced down at Garlan, clearly worried that they might be in for a fight. Movement from the figure on the left drew Artur's attention, his eyes straining to see what the figure was doing.

An arrow flew out of the darkness, impaling itself into Artur's right eye, the sharpened steel head killing him instantly. Artur's corpse slumped forward and fell off of the roof of the post, landing next to the body of Garlan, whose throat had been slashed open by the taller figure, a pale sword gleaming in the moonlight, a heavy gauntlet wrapped around the hilt of the blade. The figure bent over and wiped the blade off on Garlan's cloak, sheathing the sword after it did so. Nodding to its companion, both figures moved forth into Redcliffe Village, the pale moon the only witness to the act of violence committed that night.


End file.
